Wolf's Rainafter
by Property-of-Toboe-and-Kib
Summary: hehe I made it my self hope u like!


By: KoiKumo

The gray wolf lay on her side, panting heavily as dizziness overwhelmed her with the loss of blood. An ocean of red poured from dozens of wounds and the scent of a lynx surrounded her with an odorous fume. Her wounds gaped that a sick mouth, readily vomiting the red liquid that was, to the she-wolf, life. -._Is this it, am I really dying? If only I hadn't been so naive, I deserve to die.- _The she-wolfs last conscience slipped from her grasp as she fell into a pit of darkness.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Is she alive... Tsume? She looks like she's not breathing." -_.What's this? A boy? Whose voice did it belong to? Who are these men? Oh by the Gods please not this again ...no.-_

"How should I know, do I look like a dictionary on wolves here?" A gruff, very masculine voice answered the boy's query, in a clearly annoyed tone, yet there was something affectionate behind the tone... perhaps it was the boy's father? The she-wolf's unfocused eyes widened as it tried to comprehend the shapes that loomed before her.

"No, she's not dead... her eyes are opened, she's awake, Hige, help me get her up!" A third voice... male, yes her nose was not deceiving her, all four of them were male, yet, they were not, could not possibly be men.

Blinking, her eyes brought together a strange picture. Four boys, three adolescent males, and the fourth, still a human cub, were standing over the limp she-wolf. Strong hands clamped themselves over her body, lifting the she-wolf to all four paws. A trembling growl tore from her throat, wide-eyed, the she-wolf backed away, stepping in a pool of crimson. _Her blood._

"Hey there, calm down already, it's not like we're not gonna hurt you or anything." A sandy-haired boy stepped up, extending his hand over to him. A smile that seemed to fit well with the boy's features parted from his lips. Except, he _wasn't_ a boy. The scent of a wolf lay heavily on him, as if _he_ was the wolf. Jumping back, another growl echoed from her, it was a harsh sound that caused them all to wince. Her bloodily torn throat was unable to sound out properly.

As the sandy-haired boy reached out to touch her fur the she-wolf snapped back, her teeth sinking deeply into the boy, Hige's, hand, er... paw. Hige gave a howl of surprise as he tore himself away from the she-wolfs grip, crawling behind a brunette boy that stood over her with an inquiring gaze. "Who are you? Is this how you treat your rescuers? By biting us?"

The human cub grabbed the wild-looking brunette by the hand, fear etched deeply in his mahogany eyes. "Maybe she doesn't understand why we look like humans ...I mean, you didn't understand this either when we first met you, remember Kiba?"

The swanky man snorted in disgust as he removed the illusion over his canid body, revealing a powerfully muscled wolf in a darker toned grey then the she-wolf, and a large scar that crossed over his chest. The she-wolf gave a small 'huff', startled by the abrupt change, although she could clearly see the resemblance between the original human she had seen, and the now present wolf. The cub, with a smile, bounded forward to the she-wolf in his lanky, rust colored wolf form, his tail wagging slightly as he sniffed with her. The grey she-wolf winced but allowed the pup to approach her with little, or no growls.

Instinctively, Toboe's tongue reached out to cleanse the matted and bloody fur. Wincing, she jerked away, growling harshly at the lanky pup. The brunette watched quietly, both he an his sandy-haired friend revealed themselves in their true form, the Prussian-eyed boy revealing a strong, and muscled body, equal to that of Tsume, but in a beautifully lavished white. The fatter one was a tawny color, thickly built with a gentle look about him. Dazed, the she-wolf snapped at the pup, retreating from the four wolves as she busily licked away the rest of the blood.

"Oh for God's sake leave the little bitch alone. If she doesn't want our help then fine, she won't get it. Now c'mon Toboe, let's _go_, I don't want to stick around any longer then I have to." The grey male snapped in annoyance as he turned an disappeared through the heavy fog that began to thicken in the air. Whimpering, the cub followed after the older male quickly, leaving the last two wolves behind.

"[O.O] Wow, what a babe... too bad she's got all those cuts around her." The tawny one referred to as Hige murmured. Both he and the white wolf followed suit, with the last one, Kiba leaving with a reluctant face, creased with pity and anxiety. Lifting her haunches, the she-wolf struggled upright, straggling in the snow. Pain lanced through the female's nervous system and she yelped, whimpering softly as she bravely sifted through the bloodstained snow. Pity finally coursing through his veins, Kiba scurried to the females' side, strong hands... er, limbs helping her aloft.

"Why do you resent our help so much?" a soft voice queried as the tired, weak, and crazed she-wolf collapsed weakly into Kiba's outstretched arms, her mind sending her into a black turmoil of rest. Narrowing his eyes, Kiba lifted the she-wolf with strong arms, carrying her over his shoulders as he returned to his party of wolves.

Tsume snorted in disgust, "Your way too trusting Kiba, why bring the bitch when she doesn't want our help." No reply came from the brown-haired man's direction. _-.Fine, if that's how he wants it to be...-_

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
